Because of a Kiss
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Because of a kiss, we were brought together. Because of a kiss, we were torn apart. MarlyVex. oneshot. Rated T for Teen.


**Disclaimer: I only own this plot. Do you really think this would happen?**

**Hallo! It's Mika-chan! And this is my first shot at MarlyVex! I hope it's not too bad...I wrote a chapter of Organization XIII: The Side That Never Was like this, and I liked it so much that I made it a oneshot. Some things have been changed, but the basic idea is the same. Anyway, let the deadly tale begin!**

A gentle breeze swept through Marluxia's hair as he stood alone outside Fragment Crossing, watching the obsidian sky above him. He was waiting, of course, for Vexen, number IV in the Organization and his boyfriend, to show up so they could start their mission.

Xemnas had given the pair the tedious and troublesome mission of eliminating Heartless to add to Kingdom Hearts. Vexen wasn't happy to leave the safety of his frigid laboratory, but Marluxia knew that the Superior wanted some peace and quiet. Vexen was well known for creating insane experiments that were almost always lethal and could probably cause the termination of the worlds. Whenever something went wrong with an experiment, Vexen's yelling could be heard on the Alter of Naught and Havoc's Divide. Larxene had probably complained to Xemnas enough that the Superior had forced IV and XI to go on the mission.

So Marluxia stood, arms folded against his chest, staring into the raven-black night while he waited. He had no idea what could be holding Vexen up, but it was most likely an experiment.

"He cares more about those experiments than me." Marluxia was obviously annoyed by Vexen's tardiness and he was about to go find the deranged scientist when his boyfriend came into view. "What held you up?"

"Oh, Axel was complaining about how cold the place is." Vexen and Axel argued about the temperature of the Castle just about every day.

"He goes into a coma if he gets too cold." Marluxia shrugged.

"And so do I if I get too hot." Vexen snapped.

"Okay, okay." Marluxia's fingers connected with Vexen's. "So where are we headed?"

"To the Pride Lands." Vexen said, the edge in his voice now fading a little.

"Oh, yeah." Marluxia didn't particularly like going to the Pride Lands. "But what can we do about it, huh?"

"Let's just get started." Their hands separated as Marluxia made the portal, but joined together again so they could walk through it.

They walked onto the oasis, which meant that Vexen could freeze the water to trap his opponents. Marluxia preferred to battle in the jungle, which held more plants than the oasis had to offer.

"We'll meet back at the peak in an hour before we move on to the Timeless River." Vexen said.

"Sounds good to me." Marluxia nodded. "See you then."

And he was off for the jungle, leaving Vexen behind in his tracks. Feeling rather rebellious, Vexen decided for a change and headed off to the gorge, where he would certainly find a plethora of Heartless waiting for him.

When he reached the gorge, the Chilly Academic found himself faced with thousands of Silver Rocks, Soldiers and Living Bones, with no shortage of Shadows. It would take at least an hour to clear out the area. The Silver Rocks absorbed any magical attacks, so that meant no ice. Well, his oversized shield would get the job done.

As Vexen sliced away at random Heartless, he was reminded of a time when he went to Hollow Bastion with Xigbar, Demyx, Axel and Luxord. They were supposed to ransack Ansem's office and bring back any information on Kingdom Hearts that they could find. All had gone fairly smoothly. Xigbar had shot the guards without drawing any attention to themselves and the group had snuck into the office without causing any problems. The office had been pillaged and they were almost ready to make a clean escape when one of Demyx's water clones had set off a hidden security device. Naturally, hundreds of guards rushed out to the scene and the Nobodies had to fight them off. They'd had to break apart from each other, since Demyx, Axel and Vexen had contradicting elements and Xigbar and Luxord had run off by themselves anyway. By the time the fight was over, everyone had returned to the crystal fissure except for Luxord. After an hour of searching, the Nobodies found the Gambler of Fate duelling a Bookmaster on the ravine trail. It had taken a full quarter of an hour to convince him that they needed to go back to the Castle.

Vexen must have defeated a lot of Heartless while he was thinking because there were only a few Shadows left. After using Blizzaga on the remaining Heartless, he decided that he must be getting close to the hour mark and started heading back to the peak.

When he neared the wastelands, he saw a series of pink flower petals on the ground. Vexen knew that Marluxia used flowers in his attacks, but there were too many petals on the ground to be considered normal. Summoning his shield, Vexen cautiously looked around for a sign of the Graceful Assassin.

After walking a few yards, he noticed Saix's claymore lying in the ground as well. Vexen stopped and stared at the weapon in confusion. What was Saix doing in the Pride Lands? Did Xemnas know he was here?

Vexen started to walk forward when he saw Marluxia and Saix behind a giant rock. Their mouths were connected and their tongues were obviously wrapped around together. Saix was making some odd moaning noises and Marluxia had started to unzip the Luna Diviner's cloak when Saix saw Vexen. His ochre eyes widened and Marluxia was clearly puzzled by the actions of the blue-haired Nobody. That is, until he saw his boyfriend standing a few feet away.

No one said anything for what felt like a century. Three sets of eyes simply stared at one another, waiting to see what the other would do.

Vexen had had enough. He held out his right arm and created a portal before allowing it to fall to his side. He gave Marluxia a look that clearly said, "How could you do this?" before he turned and walked through the blackness, leaving the Pride Lands far behind him.

* * *

All of Organization XIII knew of the events in the Pride Lands before the day was over. Gossip travels like lightning, but the Organization made it travel at light speed. Most of the members of the Organization left Vexen alone, since he clearly didn't want to talk about it. Nobody bothered trying to talk to Marluxia, since he had been the one who had been caught in the act. Saix had tried to tell everyone that it wasn't Marluxia's fault, but no one believed him. No one really believed Saix about anything.

The members of the Organization tried to act like they didn't care about the whole situation, but they did a poor job of hiding it. Lexaeus could be heard talking about it with Xigbar one night in the Kitchen. Axel and Roxas talked about it while they watched _Silence of the Lambs_. Xaldin, Luxord and Zexion talked about it over a poker game. It was the talk of the Castle and everyone wanted to know what would happen.

Vexen was, for once in his life, finding it hard to be in the Lab. Everything there reminded him of Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin had left a tray of begonias and tomato plants on the floor near the filing cabinet. His gardening shears rested on top of a copy of the periodic table. They'd had sex on the lab table so many times that Vexen had lost count.

So Vexen had been forced to spend his time on the Alter of Naught, watching the sky and hoping that maybe something would happen.

A series of bangs could be heard coming from the direction of Ruin and Creation's Passage, which meant that Axel was probably coming. And Axel was the last person Vexen wanted to see.

And it was Axel who stomped up the steps to the Alter of Naught. He looked like he was going to say something important, which was never a good thing.

"What is it, Axel?" Vexen demanded.

"When are you going to talk about it?" Axel wanted to know.

"Talk about what?" Vexen stared at the Flurry of Dancing Flames in confusion.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Vexen." Axel slid down on the floor next to the Chilly Academic.

"I don't want to talk about it." Vexen said when he realized that Axel was referring to the incident in the Pride Lands.

"Have you talked to Marluxia?" Axel questioned.

"No." Vexen shook his head.

"And why haven't you?" Axel demanded.

"Would you want to talk about it?" Vexen snapped, allowing his anger and frustration to get the best of him.

"You know you need to talk to him, Vexen." Axel said. "It won't get better unless you talk about it."

"It's over." Vexen knew it must be bad if he was talking to Axel about relationship advice. "He obviously wants it to be over."

"Vexen, do you remember what happened when I was going out with Demyx?" Axel questioned.

This took Vexen by surprise. Axel hardly talked about the time when he dated Demyx. Back before Roxas had joined the Organization, VIII and IX had gotten together, despite everyone saying it wouldn't work. Things had been going smoothly until a few months later when Axel found Demyx cheating on him with Zexion in Twilight's View. Absolutely furious, Axel had refused to have anything to do with the Melodious Nocturne, which made Demyx absolutely paranoid. They finally talked about the whole ordeal about a month later when Axel told Demyx that their relationship was finished. Only after that did the two start to show the signs of their previous friendship, but Demyx could never ignore the look of accusation in Axel's eyes.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Vexen scowled.

"I'm trying to say that I know what you're going through, Vexen." Axel summoned a fireball and made it spin around in a circle. "I know how it feels to have your boyfriend cheat on you."

"And your point is?" Vexen asked impatiently.

"Things didn't start to get better with Demyx until I talked to him about it." Axel explained. "Once we got past the rocky part, we could be friends again."

"You and Demyx were going out for a few months." Vexen reminded him. "Marluxia and I have been going out for two years, Axel."

"Has it been that long?" Axel frowned.

"Yes, it has." Vexen nodded.

"Huh. Things go by fast around here." Axel said, more to himself than Vexen.

"Who does he think he's playing at, anyway?" Vexen's anger level was slowly rising. "Does our relationship mean nothing to him?"

"I honestly have no idea." Axel shrugged.

"And it's not like he hasn't done anything annoying." Vexen was in full rant mode. "It's as annoying as hell to wake up to him watching some stupid gardening show."

"That's right." Axel knew Vexen couldn't hear him, but he figured that he should say something just the same.

"Does he really think that I don't care about him anymore? Is that what this is all about?" Vexen demanded.

"How should I know?" Axel shrugged again.

"I know I've been spending a lot of time on experiments lately, but does he really think that I didn't want to see him?" Vexen questioned.

"Do you seriously expect me to answer these questions?" Axel was wondering if Vexen was listening at all.

"And he should know by now that I can't leave an experiment unfinished." Vexen said.

"Oh, heaven forbid." Axel's peridot eyes rolled to the sky.

"But if he just wanted to see me, he should have said something." Vexen said. "But he didn't say anything, so he must not want to see me _that_ badly…"

"Apparently not." Axel nodded.

"So maybe he…" Vexen didn't finish his sentence. "That's it. I know what I have to do."

"What are you doing, Vexen?" Axel questioned as the Chilly Academic stood.

"Breaking up with him." Vexen said simply.

"Aren't you two already at that point?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously, but someone should say it anyway. He clearly doesn't want me anymore." Vexen started to walk toward the stairs. "If this is how it's going to be, then I'm not going to be in the picture at all."

* * *

Footsteps could be heard coming from the Proof of Existence heading towards Naught's Approach. Soon, a black-cloaked figure could be seen making his way onto the open balcony-esque structure and leaning against the railing to look at the nearby surroundings.

Marluxia had been headed to the Hall of Empty Melodies when he found Xigbar running towards him. Finding it unusual that the Free Shooter would exert any amount of energy, Marluxia decided that it was in his best interest to see what the other Nobody wanted. Xigbar had then given the Graceful Assassin a note that had apparently been from Vexen before dashing off to the Crooked Ascension to find Zexion and Xaldin.

Even though he'd already read the note three times, Marluxia took the note out of his pocket and unfolded it before reading it once again.

_Marluxia,_

_There are so many things I could say to you right now, but none of them would be able to express how I feel about this whole situation. Things have been great in the past, but the good times have obviously ended. You know I don't want to do this, but you've left me with no other choice._

_Vexen_

As his azure eyes read the words, Marluxia's mind was spinning. Vexen couldn't really end it, could he? Could the last two years of their lives have meant nothing to him? Was their whole relationship doomed from the start?

But he couldn't give up that easily. Vexen didn't know the full story. It didn't look good for Marluxia, but things aren't always what they seem. And things definitely weren't as they seemed in the Pride Lands.

Marluxia heard footsteps coming from the Proof of Existence and his body froze. After waiting for several minutes, a new Nobody was walking onto Naught's Approach, the Nobody that Marluxia was looking for.

Vexen.

When Vexen saw Marluxia, he stopped and stared at the Graceful Assassin like he'd committed some unspeakable crime. Marluxia, realizing that he had to be the one to take action, walked over to the Chilly Academic and asked, "What's the idea, Vexen?"

"What are you talking about?" Vexen was avoiding looking at XI.

"_This_, Vexen." Marluxia waved the note in front of Vexen's face. "Do you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I do." Vexen said.

"You're going to break up with me even though you haven't heard my side of the story?" Marluxia demanded.

"Why do I need to?" Vexen snapped, finally looking his former boyfriend in the eye. "I saw you making out with Saix! What more of a reason do I need, Marluxia?"

"If you let me explain-" Marluxia started to say.

"I doubt anything you say is going to change my mind." Vexen cut him off.

"Just listen to me, okay?" Marluxia asked.

Vexen thought for a moment, allowing silence to envelope the air around them. He wanted their separation to be quick and painless and hearing Marluxia's side of the story would only make the break up that much more difficult.

"I was heading back to the peak from the wildebeest valley when I found Saix. He'd hidden some information for Xemnas and he was supposed to dig it up and bring it back." Marluxia began. "I was wondering why he was walking so strangely, so I asked him what was wrong. He was drunk from one of those parties with Luxord, and he obviously wasn't sane."

"Clearly." Vexen said in tones of impatience.

"So I told him that I'd find the information and give it to Xemnas so he could go back to the Castle and sleep it off. But he started kissing me." Marluxia said. "And you know how it ends…"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Vexen stated.

"You know full well what happens when people kiss, Vexen." Marluxia said firmly.

"But you had enough sense to stop it, Marluxia." Vexen said. "You were going to take his cloak off! How can you justify that?"

"I can't, okay? All I know is that I didn't want to be with him and it shouldn't have gotten that far." Marluxia said.

"But why didn't you stop it?" Vexen demanded. "If you were so against it, why did you kiss him back?"

"Like I said, Vexen. You know what happens when people kiss each other." Marluxia said. "I didn't want to kiss him any more than Larxene wants to shag Lexaeus."

"But you still kissed him." Vexen retorted.

"But I didn't want to! Why can't you understand what I'm trying to say?" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Do you have any idea what I was thinking when I saw you, Marluxia? Can you imagine what I was seeing?" Vexen challenged. "I was seeing my boyfriend cheating on me with another guy."

"But I didn't want it to get that far." Marluxia said.

"But you let it. The last two years have been absolutely amazing, Marluxia." Vexen said. "I love you, but I obviously can't be with you anymore."

"And why not?" Marluxia grabbed Vexen's shoulders as the latter started to walk away.

"Because you clearly don't want to be with me." Vexen said.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Marluxia frowned.

"Let's see, the fact that you continued kissing Saix should be a good hint." Vexen glared at the pink-haired Nobody.

"You think that just because Saix kissed me, I don't want to be with you anymore?" Marluxia questioned.

"Clearly." Vexen nodded.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of." Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Do you know how hard this whole thing has been for me?"

"I really have no idea." Vexen shook his head.

"That look kept coming back to me. The look you gave me before you left…I can't get it out of my head, Vexen!" Marluxia exclaimed. "I've tried so hard to talk to you, but you've been avoiding me."

"Obviously." Vexen said. "And I still think it would be better if we stayed apart."

"So that's it, then?" Marluxia questioned, a trace of sadness in his voice. "You're really ending it?"

"Unless you can give me a reason not to, which you still haven't done." Vexen said.

"Is it because we never see each other anymore? Is that why there's so much tension between us?" Marluxia wondered.

"I never know what to think anymore, Marluxia." Vexen walked slowly over to the railing. "Xemnas keeps sending you on missions and I have to keep calculating the most pointless things and we hardly find time to see each other. The mission was supposed to be a way to spend time together, but _that_ obviously failed." He faced Marluxia and said, "You know I don't want to end this, Marluxia."

"Who says we have to?" Marluxia asked.

"Because it's what instinct tells me to do. I want to keep things the way they were, but I can't knowing that something like this won't happen again." Vexen replied.

"In the two years we've been going out, has something like this ever happened before?" Marluxia questioned.

"No, but who's to say that it won't happen again?" Vexen challenged.

"You know I'm not that kind of person." Marluxia said. "So, what are we going to do? Are we going to end it fragmented and torn apart or are we going to try it again?"

"I _want_ to end it, but part of me doesn't want to." Vexen said. "Part of me, my better judgement, is saying that it would be better to end it all, but my heart wants things to continue. I still want to be with you, Marluxia."

"So what are you going to do?" Marluxia asked as he joined Vexen at the rail.

"What my heart is telling me to, even though I know I'll probably regret it." Vexen said.

"You haven't so far, have you?" Marluxia gave a small smile. "Has there ever been a time where you regretted being in love with me?"

"No, I can't say that there has." Vexen shook his head. "But I don't want this whole thing to happen all over again."

"It won't." Marluxia wrapped his arm around Vexen's waist. "Trust me."

"Easier said than done." Vexen said.

"Come on!" Marluxia exclaimed. "I'm your boyfriend! If you can't trust me, then you can't trust anyone."

"I guess that's true." Vexen shrugged.

And the two walked off to the Proof of Existence, leaving Naught's Approach behind them. They would always remember the painful events of the past, but it had been those events that had made them stronger.

**I hope it wasn't too sappy. And I hope it wasn't so dreadful that people stopped reading...I really tried to write a good MarlyVex ending, but i just can't write it like i can AkuRoku. Anyway, let me know what you think! I'll write oneshots for anyone who wants something done. i'll write pretty much anything short of mpreg. just pm me and let me know. reviews equal love! thanks for reading!**


End file.
